Painting Things Like You
by Life Is Getting Harder
Summary: OS Pones basado en Dear Maria Count Me In - All Time Low.


**Painting You. One Shot.**

**Canción: Dear Maria, Count Me In - All Time Low **

**N.A.: Danny's POV**

* * *

Otro dibujo más de ti. Otra pincelada más para terminar el quinceavo retrato de la semana. Pero no, esto no es obsesión, que lo sepas. Sólo... ¿Una fuente de inspiración? ¿Me... me inspiras?

_I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Dougie, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

Intento encontrar las palabras para describir qué me pasa, qué tengo contigo; pero cómo no, son quebraduras de cabeza, al igual que cuando intento describirte. Recuerdo la última vez que me dijiste que no significaba nada para ti, porque yo no me preocupaba por nosotros y "aún menos por mi problema". No puedo evitar reprimir unas cuantas lágrimas, porque eres la única persona del mundo que me importa, la única que me intentaba ayudar. Eras mi mundo. En verdad, lo sigues siendo...

_When the lights go off_  
_I wanna watch the way you_  
_Take the stage by storm_  
_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

Pongo con rabia mi firma en una esquina del lienzo y lo dejo secar junto los otros tres que llevo ya esta tarde. Prometo no volver a dibujarte, no recordarte nunca más ni a volver a enamorarme de ti. Bueno, de momento me conformo con dejar de pensar en ti.  
Suspiro cogiendo otro caballete más pequeño y buscando otro lienzo, pero cómo no, se me pasa por la cabeza la pregunta de qué estarás haciendo ahora...

_Go on and play the leader_  
_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_  
_The low road for the fast track_  
_Make every second last_

Recuerdo todos y cada uno de los momentos que vivimos, no fueron muchos, ni muy duraderos, pero están grabados en mi memoria como si hubiesen sucedido hace apenas unas horas.

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Dougie, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_

El día en el que te conocí en mi primera subasta, el día que fuimos juntos por la noche, descubristes mi adicción y me apoyaste para superarla... ¿Qué nos pasó? Esas semanas que convivimos en el campo... Pero claro, fui un imbécil al que no se puede confiar ni contar para nada.  
Sólo te pedí una oportunidad más, no era para tanto.

_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

Mientras canturreo nuestra canción, termino también de beberme la botella del alcohol más fuerte que he encontrado hoy. ¿Nunca pudistes darte cuenta de que por mucho que dijeran mis labios, yo necesitaba tu ayuda? Que un "sólo me voy a tomar una copa más Dougie, que lo tengo controlado, tranquilo" por mucho que dijese, necesitaba escuchar unas palabras de tu apoyo, un beso que me calmase y una mano para salir de todo este lío. También culpo a la sociedad de este problema, porque ellos eran los primeros que lo veían, se reían de mí y pasaban de todo con tal de que dibujara a sus familiares y a sus queridos a la perfección. Estúpida sociedad...

_Then in the field you'll be the show boy of the home team_  
_I'll be the narrator_  
_Telling another tale of the American dream_  
_I see your name in lights_  
_We can make you a star_  
_Boy, we'll take the world by storm_  
_It isn't that hard_

Abro otra botella, supongo que esto es lo único que puede calmar mis penas. Me siento en el poyete de la ventana, mirando hacia la calle, y, ¿quién aparece en ese momento...? ¿Por qué tienes que aparecer ahora, joder? Te sientas en el banco de enfrente con ella. Una gran náusea provocada por el asco me invade. Porque yo fui un imbécil cuando cogí todas las botellas de la casa de campo y cómo no (Danny gilipollas), me las bebí, pero tú no quieres ver la cruda realidad. No es ser egoísta, pero no tienes ese brillo en los ojos que te caracterizaba cuando me mirabas, ni ese leve rubor que aparecía en tus mejillas cuando te decía alguna cursilería. No eres el mismo... Claro, yo tampoco soy el mismo.

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Dougie, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

Suspiro profundamente mientras observo cómo le susurras algo al oído, seguro que es alguna de tus tonterías características que nos hacen reír como subnormales. Me entra la necesidad de tenerte bajo mis brazos otra vez, bueno, al menos verte mejor para poder pintarte con más detalle.

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy_  
_Never had a doubt_  
_Now I'm going crazy watching from the roof_

Subo al terrado saltando de dos en dos los escalones de las escaleras, sin poder evitar tambalearme por la cantidad de alcohol que llevo en el cuerpo a las 12 de la mañana. Una imagen más de ti para recordar como la última.  
Una vez en el terrado, me subo al muro que protege a las personas de caerse de ahí, cosa que siempre me ha parecido una gran estupidez.

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_  
_Never settle down_  
_'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

Vuelves la mirada hacia arriba y tras darte cuenta de que estoy aquí, casi llorando al verte, sales corriendo; dejándola plantada. Me empiezo a reír porque eres un estúpido cobarde que no puede estar con una chica estando yo delante de vuestras propias narices, qué raro, siempre has sido así.

_'Cause I got your picture_  
_I'm coming with you_  
_Dear Dougie, count me in_  
_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_  
_And I'm the pen_  
_Make it count when I'm the one_  
_Who's selling you out_  
_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_  
_Calling your name from the crowd_

Se abre de un golpe la puerta de metal que separa las escaleras del propio terrado y apareces. Te lanzas hacia mí, diciendome que no puedes olvidarme, me perdonas todo lo que hice y te echas las culpas de mi adicción al alcohol, olvidas todos los problemas que hemos tenido y me besas diciendo que me quieres muchísimo y que nunca me soltarás. Propones irnos a ver mundo juntos, visitar todos esos países que siempre planeamos ver y posar para mí todas las veces que haga falta. ¿Es un final precioso, verdad?

Sí, esa sería la mejor historia del mundo y la que me estoy imaginando ahora mismo. Lo malo es que en vez de salir corriendo, lo que hiciste fue besarla e irte de la mano con ella. Las botellas que repercutían en mi cuerpo no ayudaron para nada mi estancia en el muro del edificio cuando empecé a reírme de lo que me estaba imaginando, porque nada sucedería en la vida real, y ahora sólo soy un cuerpo de algún borrachuzo sin nombre que yace inmóvil en mitad de la carretera agonizando entre gritos tu nombre.

_**"**__**'Cause I got your picture**_  
_**but you're not coming with me**_  
_**Dear Dougie, please count me in**_  
_**There was a story without end at the bottom of this bottle..."**_

* * *

_**Y pensar que tenía miedo de subir esto ._. No sé por qué, pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado :)**_


End file.
